


What Should've Happened

by dreaminqs



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminqs/pseuds/dreaminqs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For whatever reason, the stranger who kidnapped both Rhys and Fiona trusts them enough to not tie them up. When the pair reunite, they’re both surprisingly happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Should've Happened

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa, also on my tumblr @rhysandfiona

“What a steaming load of skag crap,” Fiona interrupted Rhys as he explained how he got the Vault Key from August, a small smirk on her lips. Rhys perked up at her words, his tired expression quickly becoming the happiest thing Fiona had ever seen in her life.

“Fiona!” Rhys practically shouted as he ran over to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her once he met her. Fiona’s eyes widened slightly at the sudden hug. She soon wrapped her arms around his waist, a content smile on her lips. “I missed you more than you could ever imagine, Fi. I thought you were dead!” Rhys pulled away enough for him to look at Fiona, a wide grin on his face.

“I… I missed you, too, Rhys. God, I was so worried about you!” Fiona chuckled softly as her eyes darted around, taking in his new appearance. “I’m glad you’re okay…” She mumbled, pressing her face to his chest as her eyes closed, her arms tightly wrapped around him. Before she had time to react, metallic fingers were gently cupping her cheek, bringing her face closer to Rhys’s, pale lips being pressed to her pink lips. Rhys knew he would probably get punched in the neck for kissing her so suddenly, but he didn’t care–he had been wanting to kiss her for so long, so why not kiss her during a sweet reunion?

Fiona’s eyes widened slightly at the slight pressure against her lips. It took her a moment to realize that Rhys was kissing her. After a moment of her trying to wrap her head around the situation, her eyes shut tightly as she stood on the tips of her toes so he wouldn’t have to crane his neck towards her uncomfortably and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. After a few minutes, the pair pulled away, both struggling to catch their breath. “Wow,” Fiona said after a moment. “That was unexpected.”

Rhys grinned nervously and blushed slightly. “Shit, sorry. I just… wanted to do that for a while.”

“Don’t apologize–that was amazing.” Rhys’s blush brightened at her words. “And, uh, I wanted to do that for a while, too,” Fiona whispered, a slight smirk on her lips.

Rhys’s eyes widened slightly at her words. “R-really?” He asked incredulously and raised both eyebrows in surprise. Fiona simply nodded in response. She opened her mouth to say something, but the stranger interrupted her by clearing his throat.

“Please continue the story,” He said, annoyance lining his voice. Fiona quickly pulled away from Rhys, tucking her hair behind her ear. Rhys frowned slightly at the loss of contact.

“Anyways, this fraud conveniently left out the most important part to this whole thing,” Fiona slyly wrapped her arm around Rhys’s waist as she spoke, glancing up at him to see his reaction.

Rhys raised an eyebrow slightly at her words. “Which is…?” Fiona awkwardly cleared her throat as she glanced away, trying to find the right words to say. “Oh, this oughta be good.”

“Hey, I let you kiss me, you’re not allowed to be all sarcastic!” Fiona glared at Rhys for a moment, earning an eye roll from him. She looked back over at the stranger, coughing nervously before speaking. “We, uh, should sit down. It is some pretty heavy stuff, after all.” Rhys glanced over at her, an eyebrow raised.

“Fine. You better not be stalling,” The stranger slowly sat down, his legs crossed in front of him. Fiona smiled and nodded before sitting down with Rhys, her arm still wrapped around him.

The pair then continued telling their story about Gortys and their adventures together, their arms wrapped around each other, their legs tangled together, and Fiona’s head resting on Rhys’s shoulder.


End file.
